<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>smells like racing fuel by f_ckromeoandjuliet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036241">smells like racing fuel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_ckromeoandjuliet/pseuds/f_ckromeoandjuliet'>f_ckromeoandjuliet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Lovers, Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Slow Burn, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:27:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_ckromeoandjuliet/pseuds/f_ckromeoandjuliet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry arrived in Lorelett, Texas expecting a quiet time with his friends. He did not expect to be thrust into the middle of a national rivalry and to fall in love with the enemy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. lorelett</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is very niche but I've grown up on dirt tracks my whole life and I wanted to write it so bam. Also, the thought that my dad would hate this propels me forward.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He’s only been in Texas for five minutes and already Harry feels like his skin is melting off. “Where the fuck could Zayn and Niall be?” he thinks to himself while alternating between scanning the parking lot and looking down at his phone waiting and praying for a text.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look angry,” comes a familiar British accent mixed with a Texas twang. He turns around to see Zayn giving him his signature Zayn smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit. I missed you two so much.” Instead of responding he’s pulled into a group hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We missed you two, Mate,” replies Niall, “but maybe the waterworks should be saved for when we’re in the truck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They break apart and he’s navigated to a rusted out canary yellow pickup truck. Harry doesn’t know his trucks but it’s a 1980 Ford F-150 single cab with a bench seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This thing is a piece of shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a she and her name is Martha.” Harry goes climbing up in Martha but he’s pulled back. “You’re also not allowed in the middle. That’s Niall’s spot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not? I’m a guest?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t want in the middle of us,” Zayn says as way of a nonexplanation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Harry waits for Niall then gets in.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>At some point on the way out of Houston, Harry fell asleep. Now with two hours to go, he wakes up to the sun going down and soft whispering from his friends. Instead of putting his head up he just listens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long do you think we can keep it from him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which part? Your job or-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that will be obvious when we get to Lorelett.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t just spring it on him. He just flew eleven hours to see us and then he finds out we’re fucking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spit goes down the wrong hole. Soon Harry is fighting not to choke to death as he simultaneously tries to act asleep. They’re to wrapped up in their conversation to notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I proposed for you to just say we’re shagging.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zee, you know what I mean. It’ll be weird for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, we’ll be gently about it, but that wasn’t what I was talking about. I meant the car.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Sunday so you have six days before he absolutely needs to know. Just enjoy the week. Take Harry out on the town. Maybe visit some friends. Then we’ll tell him on Saturday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think I can keep my hands off that thing until Saturday? I need to replace the entire front end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe. Relax. It’s not a big deal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry wonders why they don’t want him to know about a stupid car and what’s so important about Saturday. Maybe they’ve turned into one of those weird old couples who sit around at classic car shows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t know what they’d think of him. We’re good at hiding it, but everyone has known about Harry since we were little kids.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you referring to what your dad always said?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. He’s queerer than a three dollar bill.” Harry really doesn’t like where this conversation is going but in his heart, he knows that they’re not talking about him anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So is Tomlinson. He always has some new boy hanging off his arm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who the fuck is going to mess with the best sprint car driver in the country? Yeah, guys call him names but no one cares because he’s just that good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re just that good too. You’ve done everything he’s done with half the money and none of the crew. You’re both two kids from Lorelett who just so happened to make it. Zee, I want to be able to tell everyone how proud of you I am. I’m really really proud of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. This season I’ll be open and honest about us. I promise.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Lorelett, Texas is small at a population of 547 people and two very fussy peacocks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Zayn first moved to be with his dad he hated it. He missed his friends and the fact that everything was so quiet at night. He used to think he could scream and be heard for hundreds of miles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry on the other hand just found the town boring without the death of a beloved community member to spice life up. (Don’t worry about offending the dead. Zayn’s father was a dick.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn pulls up to a small brick machine shop cutting the engine of Martha. “This may take a little while, so can you go down to the store and order us a pizza and get me a pack of cigarettes. The usual on both.” Harry wants to chastize Zayn for smoking but after last night he doesn’t want to push it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, he nods taking the crisp fifty Zayn hands him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry made the very dumb mistake of confronting the boys about what he overheard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good news, he’s spending his gap year from Uni as part of a red-blooded American dirt track team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad news is that Zayn got so pissed off he’s making Harry actually work while in America. He’s going to learn how to change a tire and replace a radiator when they get back to the farm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Harry enters the small store old men stare at him in confusion. Simultaneously they all decide he’s not a threat and go back to sipping their coffee and talking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy taking his order has some problem with Harry though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you just stop being a prick and make me a goddamn pizza?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever dude. Here are your cigarettes too.” He slams the pack down before giving Harry a look indicating that he should leave before life becomes harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry does opting to sit outside enjoying the sun. He didn’t know it could be so warm in February. He also doesn’t notice the jingle of the bell indicating someone exited the building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for my friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry opens his eyes startled. “What? Who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pizza boy. Sorry for pizza boy. He doesn’t like British people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mad about the revolutionary war because we got over that years ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he laughs. “It doesn’t really matter why.” He looks at Harry long and hard. “Have we met before because you look familiar?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that I know of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would say you just have a common face but I would be lying. God damn those cheekbones are amazing. Sculpted by God himself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry can see a shake in the boy’s hands. The same shake Zayn gets when craving a cigarette. “Can I bum a smoke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re for a friend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Okay.” He reaches into his pocket pulling out gum. Carefully he unwraps three pieces before popping them in his mouth chewing long and slow before he speaks again. “The gum never works. It’s the worse way to keep my mouth busy instead of smoking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the best way?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t freak?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I won’t freak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leans in close so his breath is hot against Harry’s cheek, “Sucking dick, but where am I going to get some? You’re the only one around.” Somehow his hand lands right on Harry’s bulge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I could probably help you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Louis,” he supplies, “Not Lewis like these texas hicks say it. Louis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry. Are you going to right on the street?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I’m not crude.” He stands up before pulling Harry up too. “There’s a walk-in freezer in the back. It went to shit years ago but the old man who runs the store never had it hauled off.” As Louis talks, he guides Harry through an alleyway before popping out behind the store. Harry is thrust into one of two identical sheds before the door is slammed shut and a gross fluorescent light turned on. “He also forgot to turn the power off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Louis leans close almost kissing him but never committing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get ahead of yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were going to suck my dick. Not kill me of boredom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m competitive by nature and this competition is seeing how unraveled you can become.” He toys with the waistband of Harry’s underwear before sinking a finger down tracing figure eights on his hip before coming right back up and cupping Harry’s cheek. Every hair on his body is standing up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss Louis plants on him is rough. It feels like a fight yet both neither one of them or both of them will win this war. He breaks apart taking Harry’s shirt off before trailing kisses down his neck and chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Louis sinks to his knees Harry’s shorts come down with him. “Would have been sexier if you pulled my underwear down with your teeth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will bite your cock off for saying that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry gets harder at the words. “Maybe that’s a kink of mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like I won’t be doing that then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly wraps his mouth around the tip causing Harry to gasp. Harry can feel Louis laugh lightly as he feels fingernails clawing at his lower back pulling him close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The absurdity of the situation is laughable. Harry is really getting sucked off in a freezer by a dude he met five minutes ago. The fact that it’s Bumfuck, Texas makes it ten times weirder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry tugs on Louis’s hair causing him to pull away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t,” he growls as he licks precum from his lips. “Don’t touch me. I want your hands above your head or I will make sure your hands are above your head. Got it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it,” Harry whimpers. He feels weak, but who wouldn’t be weak at the mercy of Louis? “Oh, God,” is the only thing coming out of his mouth as Louis works his cock. Soon he can feel his knees weaken as the feeling of explosion comes on. “I’m going to cum,” he chokes out as he releases. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis stands back up kissing him hard. “I’m not thinking about smoking anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put your clothes back on before someone catches us.” He’s nonchalant as if Harry wasn’t moaning like a ghost a minute earlier.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Louis steals a piece of pizza from Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be nice. That’s not for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m hungry and Liam is being a dick. His dad has all the pizza in the world available but won’t give me a slice. I’m his oldest friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just ate.” Louis rolls his eyes before taking a bite of his stolen slice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They watch Martha putter down the road before pulling in in front of where they’re sitting. Before Harry can say anything Louis stands up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saw you were down at the shop. Didn’t think you would stoop low enough as to take parts from my uncle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a paying customer. I knew he would have what I needed and I don’t have the time to drive to San Antonio this week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, Malik. It doesn’t matter anyway. You’re still going to lose on Saturday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to play dirty again because we all could hear what he said to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one wins by staying on the straight and narrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think again because I’m going to leave you in the dust and I don’t need to wreck you to do it.” Zayn turns to Harry still sitting on the ground. “Get in the truck. We’re done in town.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they’re pulling away Harry asks a question he has a sinking fear he knows the answer to. “Who was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Louis Tomlinson. Number one sprint car driver in the country.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. malik farms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Harry does tasks around the farm all he can think about is the incident this morning. Did Louis know who he was? Was it just a way to freak him out? Why?</p>
<p>Zayn’s dog, Camila, curls up beside Harry. “What’s up, Milmil?" She was a bribe to get Zayn to move. The entire two thousand acres in all reality was bribery in one way or another. </p>
<p>Camila whines before going to sleep. </p>
<p>The boy Harry knew at fourteen wouldn’t wear worn-out wranglers and own a border collie that doesn’t do her job. He was a spoiled boy getting showered with gifts and freedom after a messy divorce leaving his childhood in shambles. He didn’t need someone to rescue him every time the boys got in trouble. He needed love. </p>
<p>The boy Zayn was at fourteen was a spoiled prick and while Harry didn’t want to admit it, he liked this softened farm boy ten times better. </p>
<p>Something changed in Zayn as he watched his father slowly die of cancer. Growing up they never really got along. To Zayn, he was merely a check that arrived in the mail once a month. Not a father figure.</p>
<p>Then he was taken from his home and told to adapt so he did. Zayn would never admit to loving the bastard because he never accepted Zayn being gay. Up until his dying breath, he told Zayn to stop being a sissy. </p>
<p>Despite that Zayn mourned his father and after six months he’s still adapting to being alone. Yeah, he has Niall who he adores with his whole heart, and his farmhands who handle him gently with pity and fear, but he doesn’t have the parent who he’d bonded to. </p>
<p>It was easy to not talk about their differences and instead watch bad movies and laugh. He was the man who taught Zayn to drive and paid for his first race car. No one could take those long nights at the track away from them. </p>
<hr/>
<p>All these things Harry didn’t know and if he did would feel it wasn’t his place to pry. Instead, he gets up to finish the chores Zayn has given him to do. First up is feeding the goats. It should be easy enough. </p>
<p>Harry carefully climbs the fence making sure not to drop the feed bucket. Almost like on cue all the goats start rushing towards him like an angry mob. He drops the bucket before running to the other side of the pen in an attempt to getaway. </p>
<p>Unfortunately in his haste, Harry doesn’t notice the brand new truck that pulls up. Or the young man who hops out. Leaning against the fence giving an award-winning smile is Louis. “You’re supposed to walk through the gate so the dog can get in. That’s the whole point of her. She herds them.”</p>
<p>“Okay and-” Harry tries and fails to come up with a way to make himself look better but it’s useless. “Why are you here?”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t really matter, Love,” snarks Louis in an exaggerated British accent. His false arrogance falters before he drops it. “So my grandmum baked a couple of pies for y’all.”</p>
<p>“Your <em> grandmum </em> baked a couple of pies. Your <em> grandmum? </em>And why would she do something like that?” Louis knows he’s been caught in a situation where he doesn’t have the upper hand.</p>
<p>“Yes. you heard me correctly.” Louis stands up straight trying to look taller than he is in some self-defense technique. Kinda like a cat. “I was born in England. My parents moved here. Had a few American babies. Better opportunities cropped up back in England, and so they hauled all the other siblings back but I stayed. It’s just grandmum, uncle, and I. before you ask about the accent, it’s like that one guy on Torchwood who can switch between sounding totally midwestern and Irish.” Harry just nods and smiles.</p>
<p>“So why do I get pie?”</p>
<p>“Word spreads quickly when newcomers show up and she loves newcomers. Especially young hot guys like you.” The look he rakes over Harry’s body is downright illegal. </p>
<p>“But she wouldn’t be so thrilled about you violating newcomers in freezers.” Louis rakes his fingers through his wavy hair with a laugh.</p>
<p>“How do you think you got a pie, Love? She was blushing like a virgin as I told her.” He walks over to the gate and starts to unlatch it. “Besides, I said one of them is for you? Not both.”</p>
<p>“Then where did the other one come from?”</p>
<p>“She’s convinced I should marry Zayn so she sends me over here thinking sweets are the way to his heart even though he doesn’t eat them.” Harry goes to correct him but Louis continues. “We both know that’s never going to happen.”</p>
<p>“Because of Niall.”</p>
<p>“What about Niall?” Harry just assumed someone as calculated as Louis, would see right through them but on the other hand, after their little talk, it seems like Louis’s whole personality is an act. </p>
<p>“Nothing about Niall. Yeah, a relationship can never bloom out of a rivalry. At least she tries?”</p>
<p>“Yeah and I’m trying to get you out of a goat pen but you’re not paying attention.”</p>
<p>“I still have to feed them.”</p>
<p>Louis rolls his eyes. “Just get out. I’ll tell one of the farmhands to feed them.” </p>
<p>Harry steps out and is immediately pressed up against the fence. “Is this a repeat of this morning?”</p>
<p>No. No, it’s not.” Louis kisses Harry’s cheek before retreating back to his truck. “See you Saturday. You better be rooting for me.”</p>
<p>“I won’t.”</p>
<p>“And that’s why it’s so thrilling.”</p>
<p>Harry enjoyed the pie later that night but with every bite he took he wondered more and more about the mysterious boy tormenting his life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>don't make fun of my smut<br/>follow me on Tumblr @louiesonlyangel</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>